Machines for knitting hosiery or other articles are known which are capable of transferring a loop from the needle that formed it to a contiguous needle. A machine of this kind is disclosed for example in the published patent document no. WO 02/070799.
In the field of the production of knitted textile articles, in particular in the field of knitwear and hosiery, there is a constant demand for articles that are aesthetically enhanced by means of decorations, among which openwork is particularly appreciated. There is therefore a constant search, on the part of knitting experts, for new weaves of knitting in order to devise openwork with holes of various sizes and for new shapes to obtain innovative aesthetic effects.